


Maybe Fairytales Aren't Wrong

by AnonymousAngel_04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04
Summary: Tired of not finding a way to get rid of the Mark, Castiel goes on a limb and does the unexpected.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Maybe Fairytales Aren't Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to get the photo to show but it didn't. I do hope you guys like the story still.

Dean was anxious, which was something new to him. He only ever felt this way whenever Sam was hurt or gone for longer than a few hours. Being anxious about himself, he didn't need to do that. Not when had Sammy to worry about. He always put his brother before himself.

Dean was pacing around in the old run down restaurant, hands slightly shaking at his side. They have yet to find a way to get rid of the mark, and the Winchesters were getting desperate. The only reason he's even here is because Castiel had called. He was rather vague in his words, only saying where to meet and when. He could feel himself starting to sweat, really hoping that somehow the angel found a way to get rid of the mark.

As he was waiting, he got lost in his thoughts. He thought about how this all started, how Sammy left and came back, how Bobby took care of them. How he was raised from hell because of Castiel, the angel who's not only their friend, but apart of their family. An angel Dean has gotten close to, more than he wants to admit. He has over time, thought about the idea of Castiel and himself. It was there, lingering, but silently waiting to be brought up again.

And those times, where now. He thought about what would've happened if they were together. How would they act around one another? Would they go on dates like normal human couples? Would Castiel hug Dean with his wings, allowing him to finally see them? Would Dean finally allow himself to feel happiness outside of his brother? There were so many questions, yet no answers that the older Winchester could give himself. All it ever was, were thoughts. Things that could never happen, because all he'll ever bring the angel is death, sorrow, and pain. He couldn't ruin the angel more than he already is.

"Dean!" The older Winchester whips around, seeing the rushed look upon Castiel's face. There's his angel, the one he'd go to hell again and again for. The one angel who's a baby in a trench-coat. The angel with the stupid head tilt when he's confused about something. The angel who healed him and his brother time and time again, even after they constantly hurt him. Emotionally or physically. "Cas, hey." Dean greets, like it's been embedded into his head ever since he's grown close to the angel.

Castiel didn't stop his rushed movements until he was almost toe-to-toe with the hunter. "What was it that you wanted to meet here for?" Dean asked, hoping to God, and anyone who'll listen really, that Castiel found a cure. "I found a cure for the Mark." Dean's eyes were like they were doused in glitter, lighting up his whole body. "Well, what is it?" Dean asked, his heart racing at the idea of finally getting the Mark off of him after so many months of being under its' will. Castiel seemed to have hesitated for a moment, which was something new of the angel. Castiel wasn't one to hesitate, or even question things he ever did. So seeing the angel doing this, it made Dean scared for a moment.

"I don't think you'll like it." Castiel paused. "And it won't work if we're not-" Dean cut off the stressed looking angel. "Cas, what is it?" Dean would die and go to hell if it meant getting rid of the damn Mark. Castiel was silent, thinking this through, whether or not it would work. Castiel had a heartbreaking feeling that the hunter didn't feel the same way as he did. He saw him with many girls over the years of knowing each other. But, then again, Castiel was one to have faith. And if having faith in this, and it working, maybe then something could happen.

Without any other words, Cas pulls dean down by his jacket lapels, pressing their lips together. Dean felt himself tense, confused and horrified for a moment. Before relaxing into the kiss, beaming on the inside that his angel was kissing him. Dean's hands cupped the celestial's cheeks, giving more into the kiss. Castiel followed his actions, spilling all his love for the hunter into the kiss, as much as the hunter is spilling his love for the angel. As they were kissing, Dean could feel the mark, slowly lighting up and fading away.

Once it was fully gone, Castiel slowly pulls away, wanting to savior the moment. Dean lets out a breath, eyes fully blown, as much as Castiel's were. Dean smiles, before asking, "What the hell was that?" Castiel smiles, laughing as he answered. "True love's kiss can break any curse."


End file.
